


Hot Chocolate

by Bhishak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: How about some hot chocolate?





	

Tony shivered as he walked along side Steve, Time Square was always lite up beautifully during the Christmas season. The 10 degree wind sent a chill down his spine as he hugged his coat tighter around himself. Looking up a smile spread across Tony's face as he saw a sparkle of child like wonder shine in Steve's eyes as he looked around.

"It's so beautiful out here, so bright,"whispered Steve as he looked around at the many different decorations that stuck out of the ground. As they walked along a freshly shuffled path a trickle of snow gently fell from the sky. Looking over his shoulder Steve noticed Tony was shivering from the cold, chuckling he wrapped an arm over his boyfriends shoulders making him jump.

Startled Tony blushed a deep cherry red as he snorted,"Took you long enough to notice, how are you a furnace? It's so cold out."

"I'm a super-soldier remember, this is nothing." 

Chuckling Tony slapped Steve's chest with a small huff."Yeah, yeah." 

The sent of hot chocolate filled the air as they walked closer to a cafe. The sweet scent made Tony's mouth water the closer they got, smirking he nudged Steve's side with his elbow."Hey, how about some hot chocolate?"

Nodding Steve followed him inside, the inside of the cafe was buzzing with laughter, everyone seemed to be having a great time. He stood off to the side by a table as he watched Tony order their drinks. Snicker he watched the cashier nervously take their order, she must be new. What a poor time to start a new job he thought as Tony walked back over to him, drinks in tow. 

"A sweet drink for a sweet soldier."

Blushing Steve grabbed Tony's hand as they walked out of the cafe. He took a small sip of his hot chocolate, it definitely was sweet he could taste a hint of peppermint as well. A small Yelp made him jump slightly, he almost dropped his drink in the process of looking over his shoulder, he saw Tony holding a hand against his mouth."You okay?"he asked in concern. 

Shaking his head Tony lisped,"Burnt my tongue."

Snickering Steve gently squeezed Tony's hand as he whispered,"Aww you okay?"

Glaring Tony's muttered,"No...."smirking he wiggled his right eyebrow."Kiss it better?"

Choking on his drink Steve smacked his chest a few times before he choked out,"W-what?" 

Smirking evilly Tony repeated,"Kiss it better? Come on Steve, it's the least you could do fo-" Before he could finish he felt Steve lift his chin, smirking as well Steve planted a gentle kiss against his lips. 

Pulling away Steve asked,"Better?"

"No, it's my tongue that's burnt. Not my lips."

Steve sat his cup on a near by bench before grabbing Tony's face with both hands. Tony gasped in shock giving him the opportunity to slid his tongue in between his lips. He could feel Tony moan against him as he tasted a hint of peppermint. Pulling away he mumbled,"How about now?"

Grinning Tony purred,"Much better...."


End file.
